Life After Breaking Dawn
by Hannah.Clearwater.Jonas.Hale
Summary: Ok so its 60 year after Breaking Dawn and Alice and Jazz have adoped a 15year old girl who is just lyk Nessie and well just read it lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jaspers pov

I sunk into a crouch as I prepared to leap at the huge deer just 3 meters away. My mind was so concentrated on the hunt that it shocked me when Alice leaped at the deer I was about to kill. I wasn't to bothered she could have it if she wished. It took me a 20th fraction of a second to refocus and take down the second largest deer. My teeth cut through the fat and muscle with ease. When my deer was drain I decided to head back to the house, I had already had two mountain lions before, with Alice no-where insight. I was confused if she had decided to join me why didn't she wait for me to finish? I ran back towards the house, my trail being only to easy to follow, When I heard the rhythmic thudding of paws. I was so used to the werewolves now I could tell them apart just by their running. This was Seth and Jacob, Probably coming to see the objects of their fixations due to the creepy wolf-imprinting nonsense, Piper and Renessmee.

It has been 60years since Bella had given birth to Renessmee and shortly after me and Alice adopted a 15year old girl named Piper, A half vampire half human like Renessmee her mother had been killed while she was giving birth and the Voltori had got to her father soon after and she was left all alone with no-one looking after her. Alice and I had secretly wanted a child and gladly took her in. So I was a bit pissed when we had known her for 5 fricken minutes and Seth walks in and BOOM instant imprint. My thought was interrupted as I realized I had got to the river. I took a few bounds and then leaped ending it with a double summersault and a handspring as I hit the ground and walked at human speed to the back door. Piper and Renessmee were in deep conversation with Rosalie and Alice about some new clothes. That's another reason why Alice wanted Piper as a daughter so she could dress her up like a 3-d paper doll.

I laughed as I entered the house at the same time as Seth and Jacob. Piper and Nessie shouted "SETH" and "JACOB" at the same time. Everyone laughed as the girls ran into their waiting arms. "Hey girls!" Jacob and Seth chorused. Jacob and Seth were so tuned-into those girls it seemed as though they had known them their whole lives.

"Seth guess what!" My lovely new daughter shouted. She was very special as she could take out a vampires extra ability or a shape shifters power and put it within herself. She always gave them their powers back of course but she had to half them as otherwise it would kill them due to the power being doubled while it was inside her and she got to keep the other half. So she had almost any power ou could think of. Extraordinary.

"What is it babe?" Seth asked his eyes completely focused on her. He looked at her with such adoring affection that matched his emotions perfectly. Seth was a good kid and I knew he only wanted her to be happy. He would jump in front of a bus if it would please her. I smiled as I considered that and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward giving me a look as if to say "Yeah tell me about it". Sometimes his talents as a mind reader and him having an imprinted-on-by-a-mutt-too daughter saved me a few hits from both Alice and Piper.

"Well" Piper said a huge smile on her face. She was beautiful and she was my daughter. I was so lucky to have both Alice and Piper, My two favourite ladies. "My mom is letting me help her design some clothes and she says I'm really good! It's something I really enjoy and it's so fun! Nessie is gunna help too! Oh and of course you can give it ago if you like" She paused for a second as though she was taking a breath, just a reaction to when she spoke to fast and in public it would attract attention. I smiled; she fit into this lifestyle perfectly.

"Sounds awesome Shorty" he said ruffling her hair. I snorted. She was only short to him. Emmett came flying down the stairs a grin on his face. Uh oh. Was it really this time of the century were Emmett gave us new nick names? As I reviewed it I realized it was.

"Darn" I muttered and Emmett's grin got bigger.

"Oh yes Jazz. Yes Nicknames time! Please can everyone be seated" Emmett boomed. I'm not sure if he did it just to piss me off or he was just being Emmett he ran threw a load of random emotions really fast and then finally stoped as he saw it was making me dizzy. He then gave me and evil smile.

Esme walked in from the garden and Carlisle came down from his study. We all sat down.

"Right ladies, Gentlemen and mutts" he laughed "Its is that time where I think up some devious nicknames for you all" He did his evilest Emmett smile. "So who wants to go first?"

"What the hell I mind as well get this out of the way" Piper volunteered.

Emmett smiled widely. "Well Piper I have: Smoke as your name has pipe in it, Shorty cause Seth always calls you it and it, Pippa cause it sounds cute, Pip and DJ cause let's be honest you rock at being a DJ and can play alot of instruments"

"Well that's not too bad I suppose" Piper smiled. "Dad said he ended up being called Gayward for years" she laughed her tinkle laugh and then smiled at me. I smiled back weakly. I didn't like to talk about that. It got so annoying to the point where Esme had banned nicknames.

"Right i'll do Seth next then" Emmett announced. "Well I have: Lanky cause your huge dude, Hair-cut as you won't cut your hair cause Miss DJ over there won't let you as she likes long-ish hair, Stalker, Pup and Sethy cause Piper told me to put it in there"

"Emmett why is stalker in there?" Seth questioned.

"Well you hardly ever leave Shorty alone" Emmett smiled as he new Seth found it difficult to be away from her.

"Well..ok then" Seth said carelessly draping his arm around Pipers shoulders.

Emmett looked down at his sheet of paper. "Well i'll do Alice and Jasper next. For Jazz I have: Major J, Mr. Sensitive, G.I. Jazz, Curly bobs and Jman" I hissed. I hated being called sensitive. Emmett started crying as I sent a surge of sadness through him.

"No who's sensitive huh Emmett? I guess that would be you" I laughed. I let in out of my influence and he scowled at me and carried on.

"And for Alice I have: Pixie, Tinkerhell, The Aliceanator, Fashionista and Freak" He laughed and carried on. "Now for Edward I have: Eddie, Mr McMuffin, Eddie-boy, Mr. Sparkle, Party Poopward and for Bella: Bells, Belly, Tinkerbella, Strawbelly and Bell" He smiled. "Right I'm bored of reading them out so I'm just gunna put this piece of paper on the table" He placed it casually on the table and stepped back. We all walked up to it. The others nick names were:

Renessmee- Ness, Nessie, Nessly, lil beauty, loch Ness

Jacob- Jakey, JakeO, Wonder Wolf, Mechanic

Carlisle- Dr. Fang, Dr. Cool, Super-Dad, Mr. C, C&C

Esme-super-mom, Sweety, Mommy dearest

Rosalie- Rose, Rosie, Roe, Lady Rose, Beauty

"Hey Emmett?" Bella shouted.

"Yeessss" He smiled. "What is it?"

"You're Not Calling my daughter Loch Ness and we have all come up with some nicknames for you too" Bella smiled. What? I didn't have a say in that. Damn must have been while I was hunting.

"Oh really?" He was not happy. He loved making up nicknames but when it came to him he could get a bit pissed.

"Yes" Edward said. "They are: Dofus, Sir Jerk, and Embear from your two lovely nieces" Edward Smiled at Nessie and Piper. "Also Jester and Dummy" We all bust out into peals of laughter at Emmett's expression and Emmett stormed up-stairs. I love it when Emmett gets annoyed. When we had all finished our laughing fits at Emmett's reactions Esme when back two the garden and Carlisle to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaspers POV

It was a rainy day so Alice and I decided to take Piper, Seth, Nessie and Jacob to Port Angles. We started off by all watching scary film, Jacob and Seth loved that but only because they got the girls hugging more tightly to them. Alice wasn't scared but she pretended to be so she could get closer to me to. This made me smile. Then the girls wanted to go dress shopping so we all walked to the dress store. Alice ended up buying a red cocktail dress, Piper bought a silk purple dress and Nessie bought a pink frilly dress. They were all designed by some big fashion designer whose name escapes me. After that it was late...well by late I mean all the shops were closed and the girls didn't want to watch another movie so we decided to go home. The girls a mutts were tired so they went to bed, Piper and Renessmee wanted the boys to sleep in their rooms...Yeah like THAT was ever going to happen!! Alice and I were in our room alone so I took the chance to ask her why she had left the hunt before I had finished.

"Well I had a vision that they were making up nicknames for Emmett and I didn't want to miss out" She had said.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I could have helped" I asked her.

"You were hunting and I know how grumpy you get when you don't eat properly so I left you to it" She shrugged. Makes sense and I have to admit I can get a little grumpy if I don't hunt enough...

Alice wanted to go and re-organise her make-up counter even though she was so beautiful without it she kept it for Piper and Renessmee to use was here excuse but we both know they don't need any either. As she walked out of the room I heard Piper laugh. Oh for crying out loud Seth really was a stalker!! Why can't he just leave her alone?

Pipers POV

I tried to shove Seth back out the window where he had climbed in. I had laughed because he had fallen rather than climbed into the room from the window. I heard dad cursing and shoved Seth harder in my attempt to get him out but he didn't budge.

"SETH GET OUT!" I hissed but he just stood there smiling and all my annoyance faded away and I ran and jumped into his arms. Seth Laughed.

"I thought you wanted me to leave" Seth said in between kisses.

"You staying here does have its positives I suppose" I laughed again. We fell onto my bed still kissing. I wondered how long it would be until my dad came rushing in and shoved Seth out the window. We were still kissing when my dad came in. His expression made Seth kiss me goodbye and he ran and jumped out the window. I heard him taking off his clothes and then phase. I heard his paws thud off into the distance. My dad tore his glare away from where Seth had dived out the window to look at me. He sighed.

"Piper I know you love him and he loves you but if you want me to let him stay you're not going the right way about it by letting him sneak in" He gave me a second to think.

"Well he gave me the look though dad" I whined. He knew what the look was I had showed him once.

"Piper you need to put your foot down hun otherwise you won't get anywhere. You better get some sleep its late." And then he walked out blowing a kiss and closing the door.

I tried to sleep but every time I did I would see Seth's face. His beautiful face.

"Oh this is stupid" I whispered to myself. I need to see him now. I slipped into some clothes and jumped out the window and hit the ground running. He wouldn't be far away of that I'm sure. Then i heard them. Sam was calling a meeting. Suddenly a grey wolf was running next to me. Leah. She looked at me and sped up. Her thoughts were very careful, she was only thinking of the forest blurring by. We then reached the meeting point. It was about 5 miles southeast of the ranger's station. Everyone was sitting in a big circle. I stayed behind the bushes wondering if the new I was there.

_Right everyone I called you here to...oh hello Piper what are you doing here? _Sam thought.

Darn I guess he saw me. I walked into view and Seth came jogging over to me, a big wolfy grin on his face.

_Hey Piper_ a few of the wolf thought. I think it was Quil, Jacob and Embry.

"Hey Sethy" I said stroking his head. I walked closer to the circle and sat down. Seth lead down beside me. "Well I was looking for Seth actually I needed to..." What did I say? "Talk to him"

_Oh well now your here you can pass the message on with Seth. We have been getting strange scents all around the edges of our land. We think someone may be trying to get through us. _Sam informed me.

"Why would anyone...Oh" I said.

_What?_

_What is it? _Most of the wolves thought.

"Well maybe it's the Volturi..Maybe they have found out where I am..." I trailed off.

Seth didn't like that thought. Seth didn't like it at all. He jumped up growling and In his head he was shouting.

_WHAT! NO! THEY WON'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR HER! SO HELP ME IF THEY DO I WILL RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!!!! THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER!_

He stopped shouting to howl in pain at that thought.

"Seth darlin'..." I said trying to sooth him "Seth it will be ok. It was just a thought. Shhh it will be ok" It worked, he slumped down onto the floor.

_Wait I need to hold you _Seth thought. He jumped up and ran into the bushes. A few seconds later he came running in human form and pulled me up into a bone-crushing hug. He then kissed me with so much force it made my head spin. He then put me down and took my hand. I looked at him. The expression that must have been on my face made him frown.

"I'm fine now babe I'm in complete control honest". He sounded though he really meant it so I went and sat down with Seth trailing along behind me still holding my hand.

"So Sam are we done? I mean because looking at Piper she will fall asleep and I don't want her out here."

_Sure Seth were done here_

"He said that's fine" I told Seth. We got up and Seth picked me up.

"I'm perfectly capable of running by myself" I complained. Seth just smiled and started to run. I soon fell asleep in his warm arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Still Pipers POV)

I awoke in the morning with a surprise. That surprise was I found my beautiful boyfriend Seth sleeping next to me. I ran into the bathroom, through on some clothes and danced back into the bedroom. When I skipped to my bed he was there awake and all glorious. Well glorious for Seth in my eyes was his hair all messy and still looking a bit tired. When he saw me his face changed from a tired one to one with the biggest grin I have ever seen. It was so gorgeous I nearly cried.

We walked downstairs holding hands and I turned on the TV. As I skipped trough the channels I realized it was very quiet.

"Seth where is everyone? It's unusually quiet" I asked him.

"Well here are Nessie and Jake now and everyone else has gone out" He answered me shrugging.

"Hey Shorty, Hey Stalker" Jacob greeted us as they came down the stairs. "Piper everyone has gone hunting. I know that is what you are going to ask him next" Jacob added with a warm smile. I sighed.

"Hey Piper wanna come see what I was designing while you took your little trip last night?" Nessie laughed.

"Umm maybe later Ness. Seth did you tell them what Sam told us last night?"

"Dang Sam called a meeting? Oh man I'm dead." Jacob put his head in his hands. I take it Seth hadn't told them.

"Well he was just telling us about some trails they found. They were fresh and they didn't recognize the sent" Seth filled Jacob in.

"Maybe we should go check it out" Jacob suggested.

"Well..."Seth looked at me and I guessed he was asking if it was ok. I nodded. "Ok sure lets go"

Seth and Jacob kissed me and Nessie goodbye and walked out the back door.

Nessie and I decided to go do some designing to show my mom and Aunt Rose.

Seth's POV

Once Jake and I were out the house we phased and ran to the edges of the La Push borders.

_Whoa are you getting that scent? _Jake thought. Then it hit me. Man that was a strong scent.

_Yeah Man that's quite strong_

_Well I don't recognize it do you? _Jacob asked me. I sniffed around.

_No man_

_I wonder who it is. Do you think any of the Cullen's will know? _Jacob wondered.

_I don't know but i'll take something with the scent on back to the house_. I said

I snapped a branch off a bush with the scent on held it in my mouth and Jake and I started back towards the house. A few minutes later we ran into Edward, Bella and Alice. We stopped and Alice skipped up to us.

"What's that Seth?" She asked jumping up and taking the twig from my mouth. "And whose scent is that? I don't think I've ever smelt that before"

_Well that answers your question. _I teased Jake. He nudged me. Whoa he was strong.

"Seth where did you find this?" Edward asked me.

_Along the coast right along the La Push border. _I thought.

"Hummm We need to go talk to Carlisle" Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked Edward.

"Seth and Jacob found this scent up along the La Push border" He answered,

"Oh and you this Carlisle may know who it is?" She caught on.

"Exactly." He then kissed her. They way he did made me think of Piper. My mind filled with images of me kissing her...I sighed. Jacob shook his head.

_Man could you try and keep your thoughts under control? _He thought shaking his head again.

_Sorry man I really miss her let's get back _I started running.

I would see her real soon. Man now I was thinking about her too much. Whenever I did that...Ouch there it is. A sharp pain in my heart. I pushed forward overtaking Alice, Jacob and Bella and coming up on the heels of Edward. We reached the river and I phased mid-jump and I had pulled my old jogging bottoms on when I hit the ground.

There she was standing behind the glass doors waiting for me. I let a huge smile break across my face. She smiled back. My god she was beautiful, without her life seemed pointless. I don't know how I got through each day without her by my side. She ran out and I picked her up and spun her round kissing.

Pipers POV

Seth kissed me for a long time. We had just been standing there kissing for about half an hour now. I heard someone clear there throat. We let each over go and turned around. It was my dad. I felt myself going bright red. Seth kissed my cheek. My dad walked in and we followed.

My mom was standing in the middle of the living room her face blank. I knew this face, she was having a vision. She could see werewolves and me and Nessie perfectly now as I mixed some of my powers and gave some to her to make her be able to see them.

After the vision was finished she gasped.

"Ppppp...Piper" she stuttered.

"What is it mom? What did you see" I asked walking over to her. Seth took in her terrified expression and growled, putting his arms around me.

"The Volturi" her expression was one of someone who had just seen their child die in front of them. Then I understood. It was one of the Volturi's scent Seth had found. They were coming for me. My legs caved from beneath me.

Everyone's head turned to look at me. My dad and mom ran over to me and hugged me. About half a second later everyone was around me.

"I can't believe it" I sobbed. "I can't bring you lot into this. I love u all too much." My Uncle Emmett growled.

"If they want one of us they will have to deal with the rest of us!" He hissed.

"Babe if you think you're doing this alone you can think again! I will not let anything happen to you! It's like our song 'Your Guardian Angel' By Red Jump Suit Apparatus! I will die before anything hurts you!" Seth was getting angry. I didn't want him to phase so I kissed him and his hands stopped trembling.

I turned back to look at the loving and determined faces of my family and I knew I was not alone.


	4. Pipers Past

**(A/N: Here is the last time Piper saw her father. I tried to put as much emotion as I could in. I will make a few more of her life before she found Alice and Jasper so then you will be up 2 speed on where she come from and stuff. I know its random to have it in the middle of a story but I wanted to make sure you really understood Piper and why she would feel the way she does about the Volturi and some of her history so enjoy)**

**The Fateful day..**

"Piper! Piper wake up!" My dad was shaking me.

"Go away Dad I'm trying to sleep!" I said sleepily.

"Piper Please wake up" The sudden agony in his voice had me instantly awake despite the fact I was so tired a few seconds ago.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked feeling the sadness rolling off him mixed with fear.

"Piper we have to go now!" I was confused but I followed him into the forest. He was looking around crazily though he was expecting an attack. He grabbed my hand forcing me to run faster. Abruptly he stopped. He turned to look at me and he looked as if he could cry he would be.

"Dad what's happening?" I asked a tear running down my face. He wiped it away.

"Don't cry sweetie" He said his voice cracking and showing his pain. "But I'm afraid you have to leave me" He waited for my reaction.

"What! No! Dad what are you saying?! Don't you want me around?!If It's something I can do I can Change I.. I.." I started crying. He hugged me tightly and let go, still holding my shoulders, to look at me.

"Of course I want to stay with my daughter silly" He said with a forced smile."But you remember what I said about all the Laws the Volturi enforce?" I nodded not trusting my voice. "Well someone went to them and told them you were an immortal child"

I understood now. The Volturi were coming for me and my father. To kill us both.

"But Dad I'm not an immortal child! I grow and learn every day while those babies couldn't and....."I trailed off. His expression made me realise that they wouldn't stop to listen to what me and my dad had to say. They would just kill us and go back and act like nothing had happened.

I looked into my dad's eyes with tears spilling out of my own.

"They're going to kill us right? We're going to die" I said shakily. He shook his head.

"Then wh-" he cut me off.

"No love _we're_ not going to die" I could hear the emphasis he put on the we're. Then what he said before rung in my ears. _But I'm afraid you have to leave me._ As I understood I began shouting.

"NNNOOO!! Dad no! I can't leave you! What are you saying? That I should what? Leave you here to face them Italian scum alone? Leave you here to die?!No! I will not do I.. cant..I ..ccc" I began crying hysterically. Dad pulled me close again and stroked my hair.

"It's going to be ok Piper" He tried to sooth me and it wasn't working. He was telling me he was going to die for crying out loud! How was that going to be _'ok'._

"Nn..nn..no iii..tts nno..t" I cried trying to control the sobs. Then dad seemed even more urgent than ever.

"Piper you have to leave me now" he urged in a whisper.

"No" I breathed. I knew after this I would never see him again. But I had to be strong, for him, he was giving up his life to save me. The ultimate sacrifice. I was so proud of my dad and if mom was alive she would be to.

He hugged me one last time and let me go.

"Piper listen to me, you need to run, run as fast as you can with all of your shields up. They won't be able to track you as they will not be able to smell you and Demetri will not be able to latch onto your mind link" he whispered. I nodded. "Don't come back for me. I want you to have a long and happy life do you understand?"I nodded again.

I turned to run and walked a couple of steps and turned and ran back to my dad for one last hug and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you dad I always have and always will" I breathed, I still couldn't speak properly.

"I love you to honey, If there is a life for me after this I will give you some kind of sign ok?" He said looking down into my eyes.

"Goodbye dad" I mouthed. My voice had completely gone.

As I turned and started to run I heard him call 'Goodbye Piper, I love you'. I only got a few miles away and I couldn't stand it. I started running back as fast as I could. I had all my shields up, just as my dad had ordered.

As I reached where my dad was so had the Volturi. I hid behind a bush, even though it wasn't necessary as had made myself invisible. They all stopped when they saw my dad alone. Aro came forward.

"Well, Well what a surprise to find you here alone dear Aston" Aro said in his feather light voice. It made me feel sick.

"Who did you expect me to be here with Aro?" my dad questioned. I hope he would watch his words.

"You broke the law by creating an immortal child so you must be punished" Caius spat at my dad. Aro nodded and that was the signal. Three Volturi soldiers jumped at my dad.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. They wouldn't have heard me because of another of my shields.

A High screeching sound, Like metal being shredded. Flames. The soldiers jumping back. Heavy burning incense smell.

Oh. My. Word. Not it's not even Oh My word because I have no words for this.

"Find her" Caius said lazily as they began to depart.

I realized I was on my feet just in time for my knees to give out. I fell to the ground and put my head in my hands and started crying violently.

I was there for hours but not once did I look at the smouldering remains of my father. The only person who had ever understood me. The only person I knew I could tell everything to. And now he was gone and I had no-one. But then his words rang in my head again.

_I want you to have a long and happy life._

That made me finally have enough strength to stand up. And then I started to run. I had no-idea where but somewhere. Anywhere but here.

I closed my eyes and let my sences take over.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pipers POV

Everything was ready. My family would stand with me and be ready for the Volturi to do their worst. We still didn't know what they wanted though. The Denali coven had come to help along with the Amazons and the Irish coven also Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven. They had come without Amun knowing. Even the Romanians made the trip as word had travelled yet again to see if the Volturi would be over thrown. They said it felt like déjà vu. I heard something about a big gathering before. When Nessie was born the Volturi came for her. I shuddered. Nessie is my best friend and imagining life without her...

I was sitting on a rock outside by the river. It was nice here. Peaceful. I was listening to the water when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Garrett from the Denali coven. He smiled.

"Hey Piper" he said.

"Hey Garrett. What you doing out here then?" I asked.

"Well I come to see you actually. I was wondering..I here you can take out peoples powers and give people powers and I was wondering..." He trailed off.

"If I could give you a power?" I read his mind. He nodded. "Well what power would you like?" I asked smiling.

"You mean you will? Oh thank you Piper! And could I have the power to apperate! You know where you think of a place you want to go and then you appear there? I think it would be so cool!"

"Ok Garrett stay still" I took out the power and gave it to him. After halving it of course. "Why don't you try it out?"I asked. He smiled. I read his mind and he was thinking of inside and then he disappeared. I smiled and walked in after him.

My mom was having a vision. It was The Volturi coming across the baseball clearing. It was soon, about 2 day's time. I was so scared I was nearly crying. I didn't want any member of my family to be hurt. I shuddered at the thought. Seth was such a mess over the past few days. That hurt me the most. Seeing Seth's pain hurt me more than my own.

Seth saw me walking towards him and quickly composed his face from agony to a smile. I knew how much it hurt him to think the Volturi were coming to kill me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I looked up at his face and saw a tear roll down his face. I wiped it away.

"Sshh Seth It will be ok. We'll pull through don't worry" I tried to comfort him. He leaned down to kiss me. It was to short but then again time passes by so quickly in this tension. When we broke off I sighed.

The next day we all made our way to the clearing and were talking about plans of attack. Suddenly I started having a vision.

All of my family and friends standing ready and waiting. The Volturi coming across the clearing. Me and Bella shielding everyone. Aro apologizing and inviting me to join the Volturi. They had no witnesses this time....

"Piper! Piper what did you see?" Seth was shaking me as I snapped out of the vision. I was on the floor. What the hell? I swear I was standing when the vision started.

"Seth?" I said trying to stand up.

"I'm Right here babe, Right here" He said panicked. I stood up and hugged him.

"Th..the Volturi they wwa..want me to join them" I managed to choke out. "They have no witnesses with them so.." Another vision. Me saying no. The Volturi saying that I must be destroyed. Seth jumping at Caius. A huge battle as I cannot use my powers as Alec Has hold of me and the fight is to close And I may hurt one of my side.

"When I say no there will be a huge fight" I half shrieked. "My power will be useless as it will be to close and I may hurt one of you! Bella Still has her shield and we have many other powers but I will be useless!" Seth came to hug me.

"Shawty it's not your job to protect everyone" He said whilst rubbing my back.

"But Seth! Don't you understand? We could all die because of me! A.." Seth kissed me before I could finish. These days it was the only way we could stop each other having a full on panic attack. As he pulled away I hugged him tightly.

"Babe I have to go phase the Volturi will be here soon" He grimaced "I love you Shawty" He kissed my forehead and ran off into the forest. I turned so I was facing everyone.

"Everyone thank you all so much for helping me and my family and it means so much to me. When my dad died" I winced "It was a really hard time for me. But when I found Jasper and Alice it felt as though I had found my place in the world again. I felt whole for the first time in ages. I was no longer drifting. And the Cullen's were more welcoming than I could have ever hoped for and they made me feel right at home. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming here to protect that. Dear Cullen's I truly love you all and thank you for standing by me" A tear rolled down my face as I realized that all I said was true. Alice and Jasper, my mom and dad came to hug me.

We all got into position as we heard the sound of feet in the distance. The front-line was most of my family: Mom, Dad, Uncle Edward, Granddad Carlisle, Nana Esme, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosalie, Tanya, Katie, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. The next line back was me, Nessie, Auntie Bella, Benjamin and Tia. Everyone else was in a line behind. The wolfs had branched out in a final line behind us. Seth and Jacob looked at each other and quickly moved to stand next to us.

Seth nudged me with his muzzle and I kissed the tip of his nose. His head whipped round to the left and a growl rumbled in his chest. This was it. I held my breath as the last seconds ticked slowly by.

**(A/N: Yeah sorry Its not that long but I wanted 2 get started on the next chapter but this was important to. Yeah Im sorry it took so long but im rly busy wid school and stuff atm but i will update as soon as i can. Hope you like the story so far tho :)** **)**


End file.
